


A Little Sugar In the Pantry

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: smutty_claus, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Het, Honeydukes, Locked In, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutually Unrequited, Sex and Chocolate, Smutty Claus 2015, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie asks Bill and Tonks to meet him in the pantry at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, they both find themselves in an unexpected position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar In the Pantry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy_of_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shy_of_reality).



> Written for smutty_clause 2015. Thanks to Nightfalltwen, TJs_Whatnot and Gelsey for betaing and cheerleading. 
> 
> Some inspiration for the story came from this quote: _"There are four basic food groups: plain chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate." - Jill Shalvis, Forever and a Day_

"Charlie! Oi, Charlie!" Bill shouted as he entered the small pantry in the basement of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. "Charlie?" It was a small dark space, just large enough for two or three people to stand in comfortably, and Bill wasn't really sure why his younger brother had insisted they meet in here for a private discussion. 

"Bill?" A feminine voice behind Bill made him turn in surprise. Holding her lit wand aloft like a Muggle torch, Tonks stumbled into the pantry too. She frowned, peering around. "You waiting for Charlie too?"

"As it happens, yes." Bill had no idea why Charlie would've invited Tonks to join them to discuss whatever it was Charlie was so desperate to talk about. He certainly didn't mind Tonks being here — in fact he rather enjoyed her company — but he was unsure of his brother's motives. Bill also had no clue as to what Tonks thought of the situation; she didn't seem to like him much, usually avoiding his company whenever they were together at Order meetings.

"I'm beginning to think your brother is completely stark raving mad. Said he needed to speak to me urgently about something—"

"And to meet him down here at 3 o'clock," Bill finished. 

"That's exactly what he told me. Blimey, what's he playing at—-oof!" Tonks tripped over a decaying wooden crate, her wand flying out of her hand and clattering off into a dim corner of the pantry as she fell to her knees. At the same time, the pantry door slammed shut with a loud bang, leaving them in total darkness.

"What the—?" Bill pulled his wand out of his boot, casting a quick _Lumos_ which flooded the small space with bright light. He rushed to Tonks's side, making certain she was okay before offering her a hand, and helping her to her feet. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tonks insisted, brushing off the torn knees of her faded jeans. "Just clumsy as usual," she said sheepishly. 

"As long as you haven't hurt yourself," Bill said. 

She shook her head in dissent, then glanced towards the door. "I swear I'd propped that open."

"Probably that stupid house elf," Bill grumbled, then let go of her hand to try the door. It was shut tight, the door knob unmoving as he jiggled it. "Shit. It's locked itself." He tried a series of unlocking spells, but none of them worked; the door remained sealed. "What kind of security spells did your relatives have on this place?"

"Obviously they were worried about people nicking things from their precious larder," Tonks said with a laugh. "Never mind. We'll just Apparate out of here, then." She rifled behind a set of shelves and retrieved her errant wand. "Ready whenever you are."

"And then we'll murder my brother. I really don't know what he's up to, but this situation is a bit too weird." Bill furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"It is very strange. It's _not_ really like Charlie to wind people up like this, is it?" 

"He's pulled his share of pranks over the years, but usually not on me. He knows better than to pull that shite." Bill rolled up his sleeves, and slipped an arm around Tonks's waist, drawing her in close. There was something extremely pleasant about feeling her slight weight pressing against his hip.

Immediately she squirmed out of his embrace."Oi, Weasley, what are you doing?"

"Side-Along Apparition. What did you think?" 

"I dunno! But I am a qualified Auror, I _do_ know how to Apparate myself."

Bill stared at her, open-mouthed for a moment. "I never thought you didn't, Tonks. I was just trying to—"

"Show me your superior skills as a Cursebreaker?" she countered, her mouth twisted into a grimace.

"No! Blimey, I was just trying to get us out of here. If you want to Apparate yourself, go right ahead. I won't stop you."

With a huff of frustration, Tonks attempted to do just that, her eyes closed as she flicked her wand. Bill expected to hear the familiar crack and see the usual flash of light as she left...

...but nothing happened. Tonks remained standing in the same spot, a look of utter confusion on her pretty face.

Bill tried to suppress an amused grin from spreading over his face, but it was a lost cause. He let out a low chuckle. "Then again, maybe you aren't so brilliant at Apparition after all."

"Oh, sod off, Weasley. Let's see _you_ do it, then," Tonks snapped. 

"With or without you?" He offered her his arm. 

Indecision flickered over her features, but she finally conceded, saying, "Oh, alright then."

With a smirk, Bill wrapped his arm around Tonks again, and prepared to Apparate. Instead of the normal pull at his guts, he felt absolutely nothing. The pair of them stayed perfectly in place.

"So along with Sticking Charms and Locking Spells on the door, your relatives put Anti-Apparition Jinxes in their pantry too?"

" _My_ relatives?" Tonks scoffed. "Last time I checked, your grandmother Cedrella was a Black too, mate."

Bill's cheeks heated up as he blushed. "Well, alright, there is that. So _our_ shared relatives, then, were clearly a collection of paranoid gits."

"Too right." Tonks let out a sigh. "So we're stuck in here until someone lets us out or that bloody Kreacher shows his ugly mug. We all know what he thinks of _me_ , so there's no use in even trying to summon him in here. He'd just call me all sorts of names and tell me to piss off."

"For all we know, he's the one that decided to shut us in here for a lark."

"For some reason, I don't reckon it was that twisted little geezer. Remember, it was Charlie what asked us both to talk to him down here, wasn't it?"

Bill nodded. "It was. And I would like to know what my little brother thought he was up to in doing it. If I ever get my hands on him, I am going to throttle him."

"You'll have to fight me for the privilege." Tonks kicked at the locked door in frustration. "Reckon we should at least send out a Patronus message to someone in hopes they come and let us out?"

"Might as well." Bill flashed her a wry grin. "Do you trust me to do it, or would you prefer to, Madam Auror?"

Tonks let out a snort. "Don't be a prat, Weasley. Go on, then."

Bill did just that while Tonks slid down to settle onto the stone floor of the pantry, her legs drawn up against her chest. The Patronus sent, Bill crouched down to join her. 

"Do your, excuse me _our_ relatives actually have anything to eat down here?" he asked, glancing over at the larder shelves. "I'm famished."

"There must be something," Tonks replied. "Sirius lives here, and your mum has to get her supplies from somewhere, hasn't she? I'm feeling a bit peckish myself." She twisted around, starting to rummage around on the dusty shelves. "There are a lot of ancient tins here — not certain anything actually edible."

"There's Butterbeer at least." Bill hauled out a wooden crate of bottles, holding one aloft."These look relatively recent — possibly even from this century."

"Open one for us, then?" Tonks asked. "Please?"

"Of course." He used his wand to twist the lids off, taking a careful sip from one to determine whether it was still good. It was cold and foamy and sweet, just the way it ought to be. With a nod, he handed the second bottle to Tonks. "Here's to being locked in a pantry."

She laughed, and clinked her bottle against his. "Cheers, mate," she said, then took a long swig. They drank in companionable silence, both of them occasionally looking at the door expectantly. Finally, Tonks set down her empty bottle, and continued her search of the pantry shelves. She let out a squeal of delight, pulling out a large, sealed metal box. "Eureka!"

"Eureka?"

"I have discovered _chocolate!_ " Tonks declared, holding the box aloft. In the half-light of their wands, Bill could see it was fairly new, clean and unmarred, with a bright paper label proclaiming it to be "Honeyduke's Best" stuck on the top. 

"Well, that's fortuitous, isn't it? Seems a bit—too good to be true."

"Oh, don't be daft, Weasley. Sirius probably keeps it down here in case of emergencies."

Bill cocked an eyebrow at her. "Emergencies?"

"Unexpected Dementor attacks. Horrible fits of depression. I dunno — who gives a toss when we've got chocs to eat?" Tonks was already pulling off the cover of the box, tossing it carelessly aside so that it landed on the floor with a crash. "Oooh, it's full!" 

It contained several types chocolate, all stacked in large solid bricks: milk, dark and white, sealed in shiny cellophane film. Tonks tore off the cellophane, and helped herself to a large piece of milk chocolate before offering the box to Bill.

Bill looked at it sceptically, debating on whether to check it first. His Cursebreaker training had taught him there could have been any number of curses, hexes or jinxes on the sweets, —or even worse, poisons — but Tonks was already happily nibbling on it, with seemingly no ill effects. Of course, a lot of things didn't manifest themselves right away, so that wasn't any guarantee. Throwing all caution to the wind, he broke off a chunk of the dark chocolate, and began to eat it too. Bill supposed if something were to befall her, it ought to befall them both. It was the chivalrous thing to do, really....

And it was delicious.

Tonks seemed to think so too. "Mmmm," she moaned in appreciation. The noise sent a jolt of desire coursing through Bill, going straight to his groin. He felt his cheeks heating up at the unexpected response. 

"Like it, do you?" he asked between bites, although the answer was patently obvious. 

She giggled, then nodded. "What's not to like about chocolate?"

"Can't think of anything at the moment, truth be told." He licked some melted chocolate off the tip of his finger before taking another bite.

"You ought to let me do that next time." Tonks said with a smirk. 

"Do what?" Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Suck the chocolate off—" Her brow momentarily furrowed, as if she was confused by her own words. Tonks blinked for a moment, then continued. "Although it's quite a treat to watch you do it too."

"Oh, is it?" The corner of Bill's mouth curled up into a smirk as well. This time he made a show of sliding his thumb into his mouth, savouring the taste of the melted chocolate on his skin, and Tonks's pleased expression. 

This elicited another noise of appreciation from her. "Is it getting warm in here?" she asked. 

Bill gave her a broad wink."Might be."

"No, I mean it. It's got much warmer." Tonks put down the chocolate long enough to shrug out of her jacket. Underneath she wore a thin, clingy t-shirt which emphasised her curves. 

Bill did his best not to ogle her, but it was difficult especially when she _did_ have such very nice breasts... He tore his eyes away, focusing on the chocolate instead. "Now that you mention it, it _is_ a bit warmer, isn't it?"

"That's what I said." Tonks picked up another piece of chocolate. "See, it's a bit melty now."

"Well, that can be fixed with a chilling charm." He grabbed his wand, and tapped it on the box. A thin rime of frost immediately appeared on the metal box. "Not certain about the room though."

Tonks reached out and put her hand against a tin of peaches. "That's odd — those still feel properly cool. Perhaps it's just us."

"Well, I think _you're_ pretty hot at any rate." The words escaped Bill's lips before he could stop himself.

Her dark eyes widened, her mouth hanging open in a perfect **O** of surprise. 

"Oh, Merlin! Tonks, I'm sorry — I don't know why I said that!" 

"I don't either," she replied. "I'd reckoned you had better taste in women than _me_."

Bill wasn't certain if she was winding him up or not, but wasn't about to blow it by saying the wrong thing."Oi, that's not even close to the truth, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks pursed her lips. _Had they always been so kissable?_ "First of all don't call me 'Nymphadora'! Second of all, perhaps you said it because you can't take your eyes off my tits."

"Well, you can't blame a bloke for looking at a beautiful woman." Bill held his hand up as she started to protest. "And yes, you _are_ beautiful, woman." He wasn't certain why he'd never told her that before, but it seemed imperative that she know right here and now. 

Even in the dim wand light, Bill could see she was blushing. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you fancied me, Bill Weasley."

He leant in closer, taking her hand in his. "And what if I do?" 

To Bill's relief, Tonks didn't pull her hand away. Instead, she lowered her eyes demurely and said, "I'd say the attention wasn't exactly unwelcome."

"So, you're saying it is welcome, then?" There was a smudge of melted chocolate on her index finger that caught his eye; without thinking, he drew her finger into his mouth and began to suck gently. 

Tonks's breath hitched, and she wriggled closer to Bill. "It's...it's always been welcome," she finally said. "I just never reckoned it was reciprocated."

Slowly he pulled her finger from his mouth, shaking his head. "Well, you reckoned wrong, didn't you then?" It was a great relief to know she fancied him too, even if she'd said it in a roundabout way. Bill wasn't normally shy around women, but Tonks had always seemed so disinterested in his attentions that he'd kept his distance, never even attempting to flirt.

This new disclosure was quite intriguing.

"Huh. For once, I think I'm awfully glad I was wrong about something." With that, Tonks launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him hard on the mouth. It was Bill's turn to be surprised, but her enthusiasm was infectious. He kissed her back with equal passion, revelling in the feel of her mouth on his, soft and warm and tasting faintly of chocolate. 

Once they started, they couldn't stop. It was like a compulsion for Bill, a desperate, urgent need. Their kisses grew more and more heated, until Bill was reeling. He didn't know why he and Tonks had wasted so much time bickering and avoiding each other when they could have been kissing...or more. 

And _more_ is precisely what he wanted. 

His hands moved everywhere, stroking up the length of her jeans-covered leg to her hip, down her back, and then underneath the thin material of her t-shirt. He slid his hand up her rib cage to her chest, his fingers cupping her breast gently.

Tonks moaned, and moved closer. 

His thumb brushed lightly over the front; he could feel her nipple respond to his touch through her bra. Bill broke off their kissing for a moment, his eyes meeting hers. "That alright?" he asked, his voice husky with need. 

"Is this?" She gave him a wicked grin, her hand sliding between their flush bodies to brush over the flies of his trousers, applying light pressure. Bill closed his eyes and groaned. 

Her touch was enough to spur him on further. He let go of Tonks just long enough to yank her t-shirt over her head, helping her struggle out of it before carelessly tossing it to the pantry floor. His eyes roved over her, his gaze fixated on the sight of her heaving chest. Her pale breasts were firm and round, threatening to spill out of her bra. Chuckling, Bill lowered his head to run his tongue along the line of her cleavage. 

Tonks let out a sharp squeal, wriggling against him. That only gave him further encouragement. Bill continued to lick between her breasts, while unhooking her bra in one expert move. He enveloped her bare breasts with his hands, his touch light, before flicking quick circles around her hardened nipples with the tip of his tongue. He worked one side, then the other before drawing her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

She mewled, clutching at him desperately. Pulling at his jumper, she fought to take it off, forcing Bill to stop his ministrations so she could remove it entirely. As soon as the jumper was gone, he returned his attention to her breasts, lavishing them with lips and tongue and teeth. Tonks's hands skimmed over Bill's back, along the length of his spine, and then up to caress his freckled shoulders. 

She wriggled, immediately reaching down to tug at his belt, fumbling to open it, followed by his trousers. Bill hissed in approval as she freed his cock from his pants, her slender fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft. 

What followed was just a blur, the rest of their clothing torn off in desperate haste. Bill barely had managed to cast a cushioning charm on the uncomfortable stone floor of the pantry before a very naked Tonks was scrambling onto his lap into a kneeling position, and guiding him inside her. Bill braced himself against the cool metal shelves, and groaned at the sensation; she was tight and hot and wet, and they fit together perfectly. She settled down on his thighs, her splayed knees pressing against his hips, while her hands rested on his shoulders. Bill's hands skimmed over her bare sides to grasp her arse, his fingers digging into soft, firm flesh.

Tonks began to rise up, then lower herself down again, slowly building up to a steady rhythm. She alternated slow, shallow strokes with deep thrusts, taking him by surprise. For a girl so clumsy on her feet, she was certainly coordinated _now_.

Bill allowed her to take charge of the situation, more than happy to sit back and enjoy the ride. He still wasn't sure how or why either of them had found the nerve to do this, but he wasn't about to complain. He bucked up to meet her, driving himself in deeply, making her gasp and moan. Tonks's breathing was growing erratic, punctuated by moans and a haunting keening sound as she moved frantically. Bill was desperate to keep pace with her, feeling himself beginning to lose control. 

Another few thrusts, and he let go, his vision flaring to white behind his eyes. Every inch of his body shattered with pleasure, sending him shaking and convulsing beneath her. Tonks dipped her head down, still moving, and kissed him deeply, her hands burrowing into his hair to smooth it off his sweat drenched brow. 

Bill slipped one hand between them, determined to make her come as well. Tonks bit her lip and whimpered as his fingers found her clit, and he pressed against it, letting her moving against them at her own pace. She ground into him, her hips gyrating wildly, and her cries grew louder and louder. Wincing as her nails dug into his shoulder, Bill continued, his fingers working in tandem with her gyrations. He locked his eyes onto hers, focusing solely on her. 

Arching her back, Tonks keened one last time, and bore down on Bill. He could feel her cunt pulsing around him as she began to shudder violently, swept up in an intense climax. It took her a few moments to come down, her hold on him relaxing. She slumped forward into his waiting arms, her lips pressed against his neck.

"Blimey," she breathed, then started to giggle.

"Enjoyed yourself, did you?" He replied, starting to laugh too.

Tonks smacked him sharply. "Pillock." She took a deep breath, then said, "I'm not usually like this, you know. I don't normally do anything this quickly...with blokes, I mean..."

"I know, love." Bill pulled her to him and kissed her deeply in reassurance. "But I'm glad you did with me."

This time she kissed him, then rubbed her nose against his. "I couldn't not. It's like I—" Tonks broke away suddenly, casting a suspicious glance in the direction of the Honeyduke's tin. "The chocolates. D'you reckon there was something in them?"

"It's possible." Bill's heart sunk in dismay. "Are you saying you just did this because of a love potion?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed. "I told you your attention's always been welcome. If the choccies were tampered with, they just enhanced what was already there. At least—" Tonks's voice faltered. "At least on _my_ part."

"I promise you it was the exactly the same for me," Bill replied, relieved at her admission. "You can even ask Charlie, because I—" He scowled. "That bastard! That podgy little bastard!"

"What's he done now?" 

"He knew damned well that I was interested in you. I'd asked his advice about you often enough."

Tonks's eyes went wide, and she frowned as well. "Funny that, because so did I. He must've known that we both fancied each other."

At that moment, there was a loud click, and the pantry door creaked open. "And I was dead tired of the two of you whingeing about it, but doing nothing." Charlie appeared from behind the door, flanked by Fred and George, one on each side. 

"Merlin's filthy pants!" Bill immediately pulled Tonks against his chest, shielding her from his brothers' gaze. "Give a chap some warning, why don't you?"

"Oh, come on, Bill, stop being such a prude—" said Fred. At least Bill thought he was Fred. 

"Yeah, really. It's not as if we didn't hear the whole thing," George finished. He held up a long, rubbery flesh-coloured string and grinned. 

" _Everything,_ " Fred said. The twins snickered in unison.

"Of course, the pair of you were so loud we didn't actually need them," said Charlie. "I'm surprised the portrait of Mrs. Black didn't start screeching about such unnatural debauchery going on under her roof."

"I am going to murder you lot as soon as I'm out of here," Bill growled. "Mum won't have to worry about the bloody Death Eaters because I'm going to finish you all off."

"Not if I get my way first," Tonks added. "You'd better sleep with one eye open, mates. Because I will get you back for this when you least expect it."

"Well, if you'd bothered to sort this out yourselves, we wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures," Charlie said, unfazed by their threats. "Frankly, it was getting dead boring listening to you moan about one another but not doing anything. So we decided to do something about it for you."

"The only way to get you two together was to lock you in a room alone—," said George.

Fred nodded. "And give you a little push with some enhanced chocolate, courtesy of Honeyduke's _and_ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes—"

"Which we're happy to report worked as planned—" George and Fred exchanged a gleeful high five before Fred continued.

"Yes, it worked, so you ought to be thanking us, really."

"I'll give you thanks, Little Brother." Bill balled his hand into a fist, shaking it in their general direction. All three of his brothers were extremely lucky he was currently holding a very naked woman in his arms, or he'd have hexed them all the way to Cairo and back. 

Charlie just grinned. "You always were an ungrateful wretch, William Arthur Weasley. I finally get you together with the girl of your dreams, and this is how you react?"

Tonks nudged him. "'Girl of your dreams?' Did you actually say that, Bill?"

"I might have done," was his sheepish admission. 

"He bloody well did," Charlie insisted.

"Well, that might change things just a little," said Tonks, her tone softening just a little. "Although the three of you are still very deep in the poo for this." She narrowed her eyes and glared at them. "The least you could've done was arranged it to happen somewhere a lot more _comfortable_ rather than a pantry. Honestly!"

"At least we made certain you had food and drink in here—" said George affably.

"Granted," Fred said with a smirk, "it was all filled with our love potion, but still—"

"We made sure you weren't going to starve since we knew you'd probably need to build up your stamina after a prolonged session of—" Charlie continued, while Fred and George made rude gestures with their hands indicating exactly what Bill and Tonks had been up to.

Bill and Tonks reached for their wands simultaneously, and threw spells in the direction of the three younger Weasleys. George yelped as he was hit with a Stinging Hex while the seats of Fred and Charlie's trousers burst into flames. They immediately grabbed their arses, attempting to beat out the fire. 

"Out!" Bill roared. His brothers took the pair seriously and went tearing out of the pantry, smoke trailing from their bums. The door was left wide open behind them. He turned to Tonks, beaming. "Impressive jinx, love. I wouldn't expect any less from a qualified Auror."

That made her laugh." I do try. So, what do we do now?" she asked, making absolutely no effort to move from where she lay on top of him.

"Well," Bill kissed her lightly before continuing, "I suggest we get dressed, get out of this manky pantry, and find ourselves somewhere far more comfortable to spend our time until this bloody love potion wears off."

"What if we find out we don't fancy one another once it does?" asked Tonks. "We might not even like each other!"

"My dearest Nymphadora—" Bill winced as she smacked him playfully. "My dearest Nymphadora, as a former Gryffindor, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, thanks to those three bastards who claim to be my brothers, we've already established that we most certainly do fancy one another."

"Fair cop."

"As to liking each other, well, _I_ already liked _you_ before this whole palaver, so nothing's going to change that. How you feel about me is a different story." 

Tonks leant back on her haunches, seemingly unbothered by her lack of clothing, and studied him for a moment. Her dark eyes twinkled, and the corner of her mouth quirked up into a wicked smile before she spoke again. "I think I'll reserve judgement until after we've got this bloody love potion out of our systems. Don't reckon you've got too much to be worried about though Especially if," her grin grew wider, "you can keep up with me when you're _not_ under the influence of an aphrodisiac."

"If? I'll show you _if_ , woman." Bill pulled her close to him, and gave her bum a good swat. Tonks squealed in surprise, then planted a hungry kiss on his mouth. He felt his cock starting to stir again. "Like that, do you?"

"I might," she replied. Tonks wriggled out of his grasp, and started to gather up her clothing. "Do keep up, Weasley. I believe I'm starting to get a second wind."

Bill didn't need to be told again. He rushed to grab his things, then without even bothering to get dressed, pulled Tonks out of the pantry just far enough to get past the Anti-Apparition spells. He immediately Apparated them both to a spare bedroom, locking the door behind them...

...and they didn't emerge again until well past lunch the following day.


End file.
